


Ragyo's New Daughter

by Trunchbull



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunchbull/pseuds/Trunchbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junketsu’s POV when reformatting Ryuuko +Ryuuko's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From the first moment I’m put on her, I can sense immediate resistance. She struggles under the tight grip of her bonds as I encompass her entire form, and it’s the best sensation I have ever felt.

Whereas Satsuki is fiberless and I hang loose on her, Ryuuko is jammed with many life fibers, life fibers that were given years to grow and join with her body. It feels unbelievable to be worn by someone who is infused with life fibers; your body is able to mold into theirs, harmonise, your own fibers entwining with their own.

It’s uncomfortable to feel her resisting my bond. I can feel Ragyo lightly tracing her fingers up her thigh, slipping between her legs, forcing me upon her in more ways than is truly definable. Ryuuko should be grateful that Ragyo is giving her the opportunity to wear me. She should be appreciative that Ragyo even thinks to grace her with touching her skin. I can feel tears dripping upon my eyes; I can see Ryuuko crying as Ragyo allows me to erase her memories.

The earliest memories are the strongest, the ones of her growing up with her father. As I pick through each one, erasing and rewriting her desires, her wishes, her life experiences, I can feel the barriers between her and I beginning to drop. Each memory that I create forges a stronger bond between us.

By the time I’m halfway through her memories, she has stopped struggling, shifting her weight in the fibers that held her captive, clenching her thighs against Ragyo’s hand. Ryuuko will learn to appreciate Ragyo’s gift to her, and I will make sure of that. I can see the memories I’m forging flash before my own eyes—Ryuuko’s relationship with Ragyo becoming exactly as it is with Nui, intimately joined in a quest for my kind to take over this world.

I’m nearly finished with my objective. Ryuuko is grinding freely against their touches, moaning openly and without embarrassment. She’s used to this, at least she thinks. The memories I’ve given her make her fond of this activity, as Nui is. It makes it easier for her to obey Ragyo, easier for her to accept me, to wear me.

Her blood becomes increasingly delicious as arousal travels through her body, no longer hindered by useless thoughts of what used to be. At this point, the fibers that had attached themselves to her body release her, for she is no longer an active threat to them with the state that she’s in. I support her freely with my own strength, undulating across her entire body as I become one with her.

I can feel them touching me, touching her, caressing both of us, our fibers, until I feel Ryuuko’s body starting to shake and seize. She’s approaching that same apex that Satsuki would reach. I felt hotter as her most recent memories pass my gaze. I don’t even have to rewrite those; I simply block her ability to access them, since they aren’t important to the new life I have gifted for her to remember. 

It’s so good, she knows it feels good; she’s clinging onto their arms, sweating and whimpering. It’s interesting to see that she’s so more open and receptive to their touches than Satsuki; Satsuki holds back her reactions, rigid and unsupportive of Ragyo’s touch. Ryuuko grinds into their touch with wild abandon, and I shudder with the knowledge that I have done a job well done.

She’s climaxing, my entire body lighting up with a wave of euphoria that renders me unable to do much for several minutes. However, her climax signals to Ragyo that I have completed the process of crafting Ryuuko into what she wanted her to be.

Ryuuko can now call herself Ragyo’s daughter. 


	2. Ryuuko's New Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuko’s POV when being reformatted by Junketsu. Counterpart of Ragyo’s New Daughter

I knew it was a trap to begin with, but logic was fleeting before I was actually captured.

Junketsu’s descending upon me, and though I struggle to break free of the fibers holding me, they stick tight to my skin, having woven their way into my own fibers and creating too strong of a bond. Junketsu feels like a leech on my skin, squeezing and sucking the blood out of me. Unlike Senketsu, Junketsu didn’t spare me the pain. It definitely hurts.

No matter how much I try to reject Junketsu, it doesn’t stop this kamui from feeding. It’s squeezing tighter around my body, uncomfortably so, and I close my eyes to try and focus…

But touches on my leg quickly change that. Harime Nui and Kiryuin Ragyo have found their places next to me, touching me with their filthy skin. How dare they force this thing upon me! I’ll only wear Senketsu!

I can feel Nui’s cold touch on my arm, despite wearing Junketsu. Is she really that cold…? And Ragyo’s hand is sliding in between my—no! She has the audacity to violate me like this. I can’t play her game because I’m unable to move, but I’m not going to let her affect me.

All I have to do is ignore it, ignore everything, don’t let this get to me.

Something’s poking at the edges of my mind, and before I can even react, it’s like my whole mind is on lock down. I see every single memory my brain has stored up until this point flash before my eyes within seconds, before it’s seemingly all gone. I’m starting to feel claustrophobic with how tightly this presence has a grip on my mind.

Slowly but surely, images start to reappear, ones I’m not familiar with. I should remember them though, right? My mind would not just conjure up images of Ragyo and I together, actually being happy? She was never in my childhood!

But what else does my childhood consist of? All I can remember is her giving me everything I ever wanted. She made me happy without question, gave me the world…

Seeing these memories appear… it feels so nice, filled with the love of a parent, the love that I so desperately needed in my life. The love granted to me by this woman before me, a woman who I thought I never really knew until now. The woman that is making my body feel like it’s supposed to. It’s supposed to feel good to be me. Their touches are bringing that realization ever closer to me.

I’m starting to wonder why I ever fought against Junketsu in the first place. Letting Junketsu take control is exhilarating, as though we’re one the same. The power flowing through me as Junketsu takes blood as compensation. My wedding dress, my gift from Mama; it’s an honour to finally don you. You look wonderful on me.

My body tells me that something is wrong here, that these touches to my core should not be happening. I’m sore down there, but I know I should love it. And so I do love it. Mama is giving me the best care in the world, and I will do my best to show her I appreciate it. The fibers inside me sing that yes, this is right.

I cling to her arms, my moans escalating as Nui’s cold but familiar touch caress my torso, pinching and clawing in tandem to Mama’s strokes. This feels so right; Mama’s telling me I’m doing well, bringing me closer to her body. I smile for her as my body begins to release. It’s such a funny feeling, but it makes me feel good. She holds me as I shake, stroking through the waves of pleasure and whispering nice things to me that I’ve remembered her saying every time she brought me this bliss.

I am proud to wear Junketsu for you, Mama.


End file.
